Mirrors mounted on fenders of vehicles such as buses and trucks are well known. These mirrors are typically mounted using a plurality of mirror support arms that form a mounting frame in which some of the arms in the frame are fastened to the fender of the vehicle and some of the arms in the frame are fastened to the mirror.
It is also known to mount a mirror to the fender of a vehicle using a base member that is clamped to the vehicle at the fender. The base member is generally in the shape of an L that wraps around or hugs the exterior of the fender. A bracket has a first end that is fastened such as by screws or bolts to the upper portion of the base member and a second end that extends under the hood of the vehicle to clamp the upper portion of the base member to the vehicle. Straps clamp the lower portion of the base member to the vehicle such as by use of the wheel well.
As is obvious, the second end of the bracket can be bolted or screwed to the vehicle frame under the hood in order to add strength to this mount. It is also known to bolt or screw the lower portion of the base member to the fender.
These mounting arrangements lack sufficient stiffness for a rugged and stable mirror mount. They also lack strength and do not add to fender stability and driver visibility.
The present invention overcomes one or more of these or other problems.